


The Branching of Paths

by skywolf666



Series: Raine and Warin (Byleth And Older Sibling AU) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Conversations, Gen, Philosophy, Plans For The Future, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywolf666/pseuds/skywolf666
Summary: They were mercenaries. All three of them. And when one was conscripted back into the Knights, she assumed both her and her brother would follow. It was with a mixture of horror and uncertainty as she realized that no, the Church of Seiros had a different plan in mind for her, and her alone. From mercenary to professor? Could she make such a change on such short notice? Did she even wish to? (White Clouds, Pre-Chosen House)





	The Branching of Paths

#### White Clouds

#### Garreg Mach Monastery (Knights' Quarters)

#### Great Tree Moon

#### Year 1180

"A professor? They want _me_ to teach here?"

The incredulous voice his sister made as she spoke brought a tight smile to Warin's face, but it did not last as he looked up from the pair of gauntlets he had been maintaining. She was in what could almost be described as a fit of pique, but in truth she hardly looked bothered if anyone was to glance sidelong at her. Warin however knew her better, and he was almost glad for her company in the knights' barracks as she paced the length of his room in a futile bid to put anxious energy to use in movement rather than useless thought. The decision had been made for her, and Warin wasn't entirely sure if it was her lack of freedom, or the road she had been put on that upset his sister the most. He knew for a fact that being robbed of his free will was what angered him, but he was a different creature than his sister, and there was little he could really say as he sat on the edge of the bed that was now his in the barracks for the Knights of Seiros.

Being back the monastery made him feel sick to his stomach, and it had been a battle, a harsh one, for him to shove down all of his emotions and keep them from reaching his face when he had been brought before the archbishop with his father and sister at Alois' insistence. He was only glad to see that his father shared his discomfort and disgust despite the circumstances that had led them there, and he brought the edge of his whetstone against one of his gauntlet's blades as he replied with forced offhandedness, "At least you have more freedom than Father and I. He was press-ganged back into service with the knights, and I was essentially drafted alongside him. Teaching doesn't sound so horrible in comparison. Aren't you even being given the option of first choice for the house you'll lead?"

"That doesn't make any of this make any more sense." Raine's counter was surprisingly sharp, and it made Warin look up from his work with both surprise and a fair degree of pity. He understood well why this upset her, and he felt the exact same as she did even if their motives for doing so differed greatly. The monastery was a place of mystery and confusion to her, and for him, it was where he had been born. Though they had been short, those six years of his childhood spent here had formed the first of him, and he still recalled this place with shocking clarity despite the many years he had spent away. Jeralt had remarked on the change of people, but Warin had been more surprised by the lack of change to the place itself.

He well remembered students rushing to and fro, professors absorbed in lessons, and nuns and clerics bothering about with daily tasks that were well beyond him as a child. He even remembered the smell of the cathedral's fragrant candles, and it had both comforted and bothered him to find that even that tiny detail had not changed in the years he and his family had been away. Even the archbishop herself looked exactly as he remembered her, though such thoughts had made his rage choke him, and he was only grateful that Jeralt's complete show of control had managed to remind him how to do the same even if it was a false mimicry.

Raine however had no reason to share in their anger and disappointment at being dragged back, and she was even less aware of their reasoning. Though what she had learned had surprised her, it wasn't entirely anything that she thought she should feel anger for. If her father had wished to put distance between this place and himself that was his own burden to bear, and she would not fault him for keeping that part of his life from her. His secrets were his to keep, though she did admit a small part of herself wondered what had happened here for him to show such vehemence at being forced to return. If that was their way of doing things, however, maybe she could understand. It didn't seem as if the church was used to being denied, and even her father, the man she knew best as having a will of iron, had put up absolutely no fight when his orders had been handed down so carelessly.

That alone was enough to prick her temper, and yet both her brother and father had bowed their heads and made no argument as they learned their fates. The church's word, or perhaps it was the archbishop's, seemed to be absolute. Was their power truly so greatly feared? She was unsure. What little she had been told of their influence did seem to fit with the behaviour it had brought of her family, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Especially when she was being stripped of even having so much as a say in the matter. Yet her father had told her to keep her head down, and more importantly, not to trust Lady Rhea whatsoever.

"I don't understand any of this." Raine exhaled sharply through her nose, and she sat down heavily next to her brother as she felt a heavy sense of both exhaustion and dread fill her to her bones. Her brother looked to her sympathetically, and she appreciated his care even though she knew he was not in a position to truly help. But he was willing to listen, and that was more than she could ask for, and she took advantage of it as she ran a hand through her hair and continued on tiredly, "If Father parted with the knights on poor terms, why is he being welcomed back with open arms? And if he didn't, then why was he so secretive of the fact that he was once a captain here? Wanting him back I can understand, at least to some degree. His skills are unparalleled. If they are hurting for seasoned soldiers, then seeking his talents makes more than enough sense. But then, why pick me of all people to teach new students or recruits, and not him?"

"That enough is easy to explain. They want a knight out of him, not a professor. And he's a far better knight than he is a teacher. True, we know all he know because of him, but we were his children. Not some band of noble brats that he has no connection to, or desire to care for. Forcing him to teach them would rob them of a good soldier, and they want a good soldier more than a professor. You, on the other hand, are better suited for teaching than he is." Warin explained with a wave of his own hand, but he was aware that his words had a slightly hallow ring to them all the same. His father had shown his contempt already for the students here by calling them "noble brats" out in the open, and it was likely something that the archbishop had seen and taken into consideration already. He would not fare well as a teacher, and he likely would have declined completely if that was the role the church chose to force him into. Returning him to his former position as a knight was simply the path of least resistance, and Jeralt had acknowledged it as such when he had accepted the role without much of a complaint.

"And you? You're six years older than I am, and far more experienced and talented in battle. You're also more versatile as a soldier. Why not ask you to teach, rather than me?"

The pointed question brought a hint of a smile to his lips, but it was cold and bitter despite himself. Raine had not been present for that part of the discussion, as she had still been locked away with that crestology professor at the time, and he explained bluntly for her, "It wasn't as if they didn't consider it... but Father expressly forbade it. To the archbishop's face directly, if you wish to know. And he was right to. I'm not a teacher, either. And putting me in charge of a classroom of noble brats more likely to challenge me because of my lack of lineage than obey me isn't going to endear me to anybody here. It's too risky an endeavour. In a classroom, I could and likely will start a row. Under Father's eye, I'm much more easily controlled and willing to obey the orders I'm given. Father knew it, and he made it clear to the archbishop that I'd be better used as a knight. He knows how the church works. They want to get the most use out of everyone here... My use unfortunately is better put as a knight than a professor."

"And so they chose me for lack of a better option." Raine concluded flatly, and she had to admit that it wasn't a pleasant thought either way. Not being the first choice was reassuring, but being picked because there was no one else most certainly was not. She felt far out of her depth, too far to ever be at peace, but it had been made expressly clear that there was no choice in the matter. It didn't stop her from gritting her teeth as she felt the warning throbs of a headache beginning in her temples, "That's not exactly comforting..."

"Well, according to Alois, their other professor flat out fled at the sight of a real threat to his students, and you stepped in when it didn't benefit you. For that alone, I can see them looking at you as a potential replacement." Warin could not resist pointing out, and he took small amusement in seeing Raine pull a face at his explanation like it was sour to her taste. She understood the logic as well as he did, perhaps even better since she was the one to act before anyone else could. He was sure that even if their father had chosen not to get involved that she would have, and the thought made him continue with an errant shrug, "You did risk your life for one of their precious little twerps, and they owe you for that. Giving you a position here, while they're using Father and I, is probably the best thing they can do for you."

"I'd rather be working as a knight than a professor. I may not enjoy taking orders from anyone who isn't Father, but it's more palatable than being forced to teach of all things. I can fight. It's what I'm good at. Putting that aside to teach someone else... Not even just one person, but a classroom of inexperienced nobles...? I don't think I'm suited for this, no matter how nice it may sound." Raine disagreed with a shake of her own head, and she felt herself fighting back a foreboding tremble at the very idea of all the situations she could find herself caught up in with a herd of students to protect and train all at once. She had never had to do anything even remotely like that in all of her lifetime, and she doubted she had the skills necessary to command their respect and keep them safe simultaneously. It just seemed too far beyond her. "I really don't believe this is a good idea."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have saved the princess from that bandit."

The mere suggestion caught Raine off guard, and she turned to look at her brother as if he had grown a second head. Though she knew he had not been pleased by her actions, and considering what had happened she could not blame him, but to hear him outright say she shouldn't have acted at all was almost cruel of him. He had been more terrified than anyone, sensing that something had gone terribly wrong despite Sothis' involvement that had left her alive and unharmed, and she still could not find it in herself to explain the truth to him. How could she? Saved by a ghost? It would sound absolutely ludicrous. It still did, despite the fact that the voice in her head was as clear as a bell no matter how desperately she tried to block it out.

No, he had known that something else was meant to happen instead, and his instincts were never wrong. Seeing her unharmed and well moments after feeling her to be in mortal danger... She knew full well why he had been confused, and was now lashing out in anger. It was rare of him, but completely understandable given his utter devotion to her well-being. But she couldn't yet bring herself to tell him the whole truth yet, not when she didn't understand it all herself, and so instead she could only respond sharply, "And instead sit back and watch her die? Warin, I know how you feel about nobles, but that's simply heartless of you to say."

"How _I_ feel about nobles?" Warin's reply came back just as edged as hers, and he raised an eyebrow almost mockingly at her attempt to turn the situation around on its head. He knew full well his words were callous, but he didn't care overmuch for it. The life of a future emperor meant nothing to him in comparison to the life of his sister, and he didn't much mind if anyone thought him mad for such feelings. And it didn't help that his own perception of the high-born was not only his opinion, and he pointed that out with a wry smile, "I heard your remark that she'd be better served putting her axe to use than just watching you work simply because of who our father is, you know. She looked as if you struck her across the face. I don't think the types here are used to being spoken down to by no-name sellswords like us. You're not that different from me in wanting basic respect. But that didn't stop you from risking your life to save her. Whether or not you like it, that kind of attitude is precisely why this role fits you. And it's already been decided. There's no use wriggling against the church's grip. They'll only crush you if you struggle."

He was right, almost as he always was, and the knowledge did her absolutely no favours as she pursed her lips at looked away sourly. She hadn't been in the mood to entertain such talk from anybody after being pulled from her dreams abruptly, and the young woman's carefree remark of being pleased to watch the daughter of the Blade Breaker in action had indeed earned a snide remark from her in answer. She wasn't proud of the attitude even if it was partially justified due to the danger they had been in, but that was neither here nor there.

No, what concerned her most was her brother's fatalistic tone about going against the whims of the church. It reminded her far too much of their father's words about being smart enough to never dare run from the Knights of Seiros. Again she had to wonder at the power they wielded, their demands that had no choice but to be catered to, and she could almost understand where her brother's hostility came from. Still, she couldn't quite help but note with a wryness of her own at her brother's rapidly amassing list of enemies, "Nobility, humanity, and now organized religion... It seems you've a plethora of enemies, don't you?"

"I don't like the Church of Seiros as an institution. What it preaches is a whole different matter. Religion has its uses in the world, and it has its benefits. I'm not about to say that it's a terrible thing." Warin shook his head firmly as he clarified himself at once, and he felt a twinge of guilt for making his sister think that his attitude was so all-encompassing. His issues were far more personal than philosophical, and he felt it almost dirty to drag true believers into his hatred of the Church of Seiros. It was not as if their belief was harming him or those he cared for in any way, and the same could indeed be said for anyone else who worshipped a god, or gods, as it were. He reached to put his gauntlets onto his bedside table as he finished with sharpening their edges before he explained tiredly, "Those in control of the church however are what I take issue with, not any sort of devout believer or anything like that. Using religion as a tool for power or a justification for their acts is deplorable, regardless of what the religion itself preaches. The Church of Seiros is one such place. There's good reason Father told you not to trust the archbishop. You'd be wise to heed his advice."

"That sounds more like personal hatred than a clash of ideology."

"If you want the truth, then yes. I do hate the archbishop." The words were foolish to speak on the monastery grounds, especially in the knights' barracks, but Warin found himself uncaring in the midst of another plume of anger. He had been working too hard since their arrival to keep it tightly under leash, and his sister's words opened a door that he had been desperate to keep shut. Despite knowing the consequences could be dire, his father was not here to reign him in, and it let him speak freely as he admitted outright, "I hate her strongly. I was born here. I have memories of this place from before we left. She's already shown that she hasn't changed at all since those days, and I don't trust her. Whatever it is she wants from us won't do us any good, but it will give her something. And whatever it is that she wants... will not include our best interests. That's more than enough reason for me to hate her. I don't like being walked all over, or being ordered about as if I'm some pet dog."

"You were born here?" That knowledge was new to her, and Raine's eyes narrowed as she understood at once that it was not only her father who was keeping secrets from her. She had already decided she would not judge Jeralt for his personal choices, but Warin was her brother. She shared everything with him, and he'd always done the same in return. Knowing that she was being kept out of the loop by both of her family members was more than difficult to swallow, and she could not help but ask as she wondered at all those details she had never bothered to ask about but did not know now raced to the forefront of her mind, "Was I? Did we all live here at some point? What about Mother? Is that why Father kept his service a secret? Does he hate Lady Rhea as well?"

The influx of questions were not surprising, but Warin winced underneath them all the same. They weren't questions he could answer. Not wholly. And Jeralt had sworn him to secrecy so long ago for her protection, and he couldn't in good faith turn about on his father now. This situation was not his doing, and he was not the one who should be answering for the decision his father had made. He had only been a child, knowing only he had to protect his sister from the place and people that he blamed for taking his mother away from him, and even saying that was too much just yet. He looked away from her uncomfortably, scratching at his head as he fumbled for words, "I... I don't think I can answer you, Raine. Father swore me to secrecy about this place. His reasons... He's the one who ought to explain them, not me. If I said anything, it might anger him. And you wouldn't get the whole story just from me anyway. I was young when we left the monastery. You were barely just born. That's really all I can safely say on the matter."

Raine's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at his non-answer, but she didn't reply as curiosity continued to swirl restlessly within her chest. She had so many questions she had never thought much of answering, and now they were at her fingertips, just waiting for her to grasp them. Yet her brother's reluctance, and her father's attitude warned her perhaps those answers were not ones she would like to have regardless of her own feelings on the matter. It made her swallow them back harshly, deciding it best to remain as she once had with respect and indifference, at least until they found it appropriate, and more importantly, were ready to tell her what they believed she needed to know. She had gone her whole life doing so. It had not bothered her then, and she would not let it bother her now. "All right. Then I won't ask any more questions until Father decides it's time. And I won't badger him, either. Forgive me for prying. If you've kept quiet all these years, I can only assume there's a good reason for it."

Warin's teeth grit tightly at her calm reply, and he wondered how she managed to so easily shove things aside for the sake of her family when it was clear her wants were in direct conflict with her familial obligations. She had a right to know, had a right to be angry, but instead she simply accepted things as they were for his and their father's comfort rather than pursue things for herself. It made him shake his head, wishing he could scold her, but knowing that such a thing would be futile.

Instead, he switched tactics entirely as he felt the guilt once again begin to gnaw at his stomach and make him feel even sicker than his anger had. It would do no good to dwell or argue, not for either of them, and she had clearly made up her mind on the matter. All he could now was acquiesce to her desires, and he let out a long breath on his own before leaning back on his hands and looking up at the ceiling. He tried his best to keep his voice light and conversational, though they both knew it was a front when he began somewhat shakily, "So, then... I guess now the real question is what choice are you going to make, yes? Did you go about interviewing your potential students as the archbishop requested?"

"I did." Raine answered with a nod, though her nose wrinkled slightly in distaste at the return to the topic of her future "students". It was the change of topic that was needed, though she couldn't admit to be thrilled about it. Still, he had indulged her, and so she knew it best to return the favour if only because she had pushed him so uncomfortably far. She ran a hand tiredly through her hair as she likewise glanced up thoughtfully at the ceiling of the barracks in unconscious mimicry of her brother, "Mind you, only the house leaders are aware of what my position will be here, so none of the other students were aware of who I was... but their leaders were happy to inform me of their classmates anyway. I tried to speak to all of them, but... It wasn't exactly easy. So many assumptions that I had to not correct for the sake of secrecy. I didn't like it."

"I don't blame you. Did anyone catch your interest?"

"Not in particular." Raine admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders, and she felt slightly embarrassed to say so aloud. She had spent a good portion of the afternoon wandering about the monastery and classrooms, trying to learn all she could about the student who dwelled there and how they lived. It was strange to her eye, though she knew that was only because of the wandering lifestyle she had lived ever since birth. She knew little about loyalty to a country or king, and even less about politics and the unsteady balance of power that came with it. "The houses themselves certainly all have their own personalities... Whether or not that's a reflection of where they come from, I can't really say. I know we've travelled far, and I'm rather sure we've been to each territory at least once in our lives, but that's not exactly enough to judge a people by. And I know I shouldn't be judging them by the students they send here, either... but that's easier said than done."

Warin cocked his head at her words, and had to admit he was intrigued. Despite her best attempt to sound neutral and keep her words passive, there was no doubt that some sort of decision had already been made at least on an instinctive level. He looked at her with curiosity, watching her crinkling her nose and the frown pulling at the corners of her mouth as he mused, "It sounds like you've made some judgements, anyway. What have you decided?"

"I don't wish to associate with the Empire. I'm not entirely sure why. Perhaps it's her. Edelgard. Something about her does not sit well with me." Raine's brow furrowed slightly further, and her eyes darkened as her back straightened and her hands curled into fists at her side. Something prickled her skin whenever she was around the future emperor, and she wasn't entirely sure what it was. Her stomach clenched and made her feel as if something was piercing into her back, and she muttered without thinking much of it, "Her comments during the fighting in Remire... As if it was all beneath her somehow, despite her life being in danger. And the way she spoke of her neighbouring countries... Mere offshoots of the Empire, she said. As if they were not her equals, nor could ever hope to be. If that's how she treats her supposed peers, her future allies... I don't wish to be spending all my time earning her approval simply to make sure she follows my orders on the battlefield. I doubt I ever could reach her standards."

"I doubt so, too. But it is the truth that all of your students will be evaluating you as you evaluate them. None of them will trust you immediately just because of your position of authority." Warin pointed out with a half-smile curling at his lips at her blunt honesty. He had picked up similar feelings from the future emperor, but he didn't want his opinion to sway his sister's. Any choice she made had to be for herself and for herself alone, and he continued with an errant flick of his fingers, "Sure, for some, that will more than enough. But others will want to make sure you've earned your way there in one way or another. You'll be tested constantly, no matter where you go. But, if you've discarded the Black Eagles, then that leaves you with the Golden Deer and Blue Lions. What are the pros and cons there?"

"Claude and Dimitri... Both are skilled warriors, but their approach to battle are as different as day and night. I could say the same for their houses." Raine tilted her head to the side as she thought of the two young men she had fought beside in Remire, as well as the conversations they had had about their house and classmates afterwards. Their approach to their duties were so different is was almost comical, and yet she saw the appeal of both in their own ways. Still... She shook her head and instead looked to Warin as she asked, "Running away at the first sight of trouble? A tactical retreat? I'm not entirely sure I want to be paired with someone who has that kind of idea when it comes to tactics. He can dress it up in fancy words all he pleases, but all he did was flee to save his own skin. I'm not fond of cowards. Especially brazen ones who hide their true intent with smiles that never reach their eyes."

"Then that leaves the Blue Lions."

"Dimitri is... earnest. I'll give him that... but he's more than a polite young man. He's skilled. Too skilled. He's seen battle and death before. More than any regular noble should have, if I'd stake a guess on it. From what I've been told, the Kingdom nobles fight almost as often as their knights do. But... It's not the same with him." Raine's frown deepened, and she found herself pushing off the bed so she could move back to her feet as an irrational urge to start moving once again took over her body. She began to pace again, jaw tight as she continued in a low mutter, "There's something under his smile that's dangerous. Unpredictable. It makes me wary of him. What he may be truly capable of if pushed. I don't think I want to see that if it would ever to happen."

"Well, if you ask me, that sounds like you've already made a choice." Warin shrugged his tense shoulders back, giving them an experimental roll as he looked over to his trusted gauntlets and then up to his standing sister. She looked at him in confusion, and he cracked his neck before likewise joining her on his feet as he explained, "You had much kinder things to say about the prince than you did any of the other two. We're all dangerous when push comes to shove. Whatever it is the prince may be hiding under his smile is something you'll need to deal with if you decide to teach him, or maybe it won't be. Everyone has their demons... but you ought to be returning to the archbishop and informing her of your decision. If you're found hiding in here for too long, you might get barred from visiting me in the future."

"No one is about to tell me when I can or can't see my brother... but I won't start fights here. Yet. If you and Father find it prudent to stay low and quiet, then I'll do the same." Raine nodded, and she stretched her arms over her head before sharing a parting nod to her brother before turning for the door. He let her go without a word, leaving her wondering if he was still sharing her feelings of pity and anger at the situation that had befallen them all now with their "return" to the monastery of the Church of Seiros.

Raine left the knights' barracks and turned north, eyeing her path back to the second floor of the monastery where she knew the archbishop and the other two professors were waiting for her return now that she had done her cursory survey of her potential students. She knew her brother was right, though she did still feel misgivings as she wondered of the youth who were soon to be taken underneath her wing. Could she meet all their needs? Protect them from the world they were being shoved so carelessly into? She knew the dangers in a way nobles never would. Knew the burden of taking a life more than she would wish on a young man or woman. But this was now her role, and she could not wriggle free of it, no matter how she struggled.

'Very well, then... If this is to be a new challenge, then I'll rise to meet it to the best of my ability... I won't fail. Not myself... or any of them.'

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Okay, maybe I am on a teensy bit of a roll. Mind, I guess I did lie when I said no more prequel fics... This kind of counts as a prequel fic, doesn't it? But I wanted to make Raine's feelings clear, as well as Warin's, on the new life they have been shunted into so there's no misinterpretation as they continue on with it throughout my story. As you may have guessed, yes, Blue Lions is my house of choice, and Dimitri is my favourite lord. The reasoning is complicated, and I'd rather not got into it in an AN, but I do plan to write a fair bit about it as I continue on with 3H fanfics. I'm not entirely sure where I'll be going from here, but I do intend to write a lot of Professor/Student interactions now that Raine is a professor, and has chosen her house.
> 
> As for pairings? Well... I can safely say that beyond two pairs, most of them are actually in-house pairings. Which I guess does sound a little boring, but it is how I came to prefer it after watching the majority of supports. As for Raine's house composition... I'm still rather unsure. In-game, I swap between a full recruit playthrough and a one-two student recruitment minimum depending on the house I've chosen to play. I like almost every single character, and hate to fight against them, but I'm aware that a complete poaching in fanfic isn't quite believable. (It also strains belief in-game, to be fair!) So, I think for clarity's sake, I'll only be poaching two students for the Blue Lions house so as to make my pairs equal. And these two students will be one of each from the Black Eagles and Golden Deer respectively, but I won't be naming names just yet!
> 
> Pairs for Raine and Warin however... are up to you to guess! I'm keeping their future spouses secret because it's fun, but I'm sure sooner or later you'll be able to sniff them out somehow. I think by now I'm a pretty easy guess if you've read all my FE work, but who knows. Maybe I'll surprise some of you! And as for romance... Yes, almost all of it will take place during the War Phase. However, I'm not going to save it for after the War Phase as the S-Support does. There will be plenty of sappy interactions, angst, smut, and so on that I have planned, and not all of it will be "Byleth" centric. But it'll take awhile as I start branching out. You certainly will see couples mentioned, however!
> 
> For now, I've got to stop and get some dinner. Thank you again for reading this far, and please drop me a review if you feel the need! Have a good one!
> 
> Mood: Content.
> 
> Listening To: "Stand By You" - Rachel Platten
> 
> ~ Sky


End file.
